


Ghost Of You

by BabyBoyKeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Childbirth, ComfortAndRecovery, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Fragile Keith, Gang Rape, KeithDissapears, Kidnapped, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Miscarriage, PTSD, Popular Lance, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Top Lance (Voltron), Torture, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, poorkeith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyKeef/pseuds/BabyBoyKeef
Summary: Keith Kogane is kidnapped from school at a young age, his best friend Lance McLain the only one who seems to remember him several years into the future.Lance has made new friends, started high school, and continued on with his life for the most part.Until something strange happens... And, Lance swears he sees Keith outside the high school.But, it’s been 9 years since he went missing, and Lance isn’t getting his hopes up anymore...





	1. Playground Adventure Turned Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> (Lance is almost 8 years old, and Keith is 7 years old)

Lance laughed as he chased his best friend around the playground, trying to grab his good repeatedly in the process, only to have Keith speed up, and cause him to fall forward harshly, and skid across the pavement.

He felt ready to cry, biting his lip to try to stop the tears, when he saw Keith's shadow by him.

Keith reached a hand out to help Lance up, asking worriedly,

"You ok Lance?"

Lance shoved Keith away from him roughly, glaring up at him with wet eyes,

”Leave me alone! You made me trip!”

He accused in an upset tone, making Keith purse his lips together, pouting, and crossing his arms, exclaiming in frustration,

”Did not! You tripped by yourself! You’re just being a baby about it!”

Lance’s lower lip quivered more, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, shouting through them angrily,

“I hate you! You’re a meany!”

Lance then quickly stood up, wincing at the scrapes from falling, and running off to find his teacher to tattle on Keith.

💔💔💔💔💔💔

Keith let out a frustrated yell as soon as Lance ran off. He could be such a baby and a tattle tale at times!

In his huff, Keith began to wander away from the school without paying attention, and soon found himself somewhere he didn’t recognize.

He immediately began to worry, not knowing the way back to the school, and quickly becoming frightened with the unfamiliar surroundings.

His eyes watered, and he began to wail in fear, plump tears rolling down his cheeks, plopping onto his bottom, unsure what to do.

”What’s wrong little guy?”

A voice Keith didn’t recognize coaxed, causing him to jump a bit in surprise,

”I-I-I... I don know how to get back to my school! I g-g-got lost!”

Keith sobbed out, now noticing a man with a soft expression, looking at him,

”Uh oh, that’s not good. Why don’t you come with me, and we can try to find your school, bud? I know it can be scary to get lost, so why don’t you come sit in my truck, so you’re nice and warm at least while we look?”

The strange man held his hand out for Keith to take, and he looked up at him a bit cautiously, but took his hand, thinking he would help him return back to the school.

The man smiled a bit, which caused Keith to shiver as it wasn’t the kind smile from earlier, but continued to follow the man, holding his hand as he led him to his truck.

 

Keith didn’t know much about ‘Stranger Danger’, due to the fact that he was bounced around from house to house, and never stayed in one school for long. Plus, the fact that his Foster Parent’s never thought to bring it up, or just didn’t care to mention it.

So, as he climbed into the random man’s truck, and saw that it locked almost immediately, but there was no door handle on the inside to get out, he began to panic a bit, afraid that he would be stuck in the truck forever.

He now wishes it had been as simple as only being trapped in the truck, as he had no idea just how bad things would get in the near future...

 


	2. New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is now 16 and in high school, has new friends, and has moved on with his life for the most part...  
> At least, he thinks he has... When the new guy arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is 9 years into the future after Keith’s disappearance.  
> (Keith’s disappearance as a child, and what happened to him will be discussed further into the story)*

Lance was laughing as he chased his friend Pidge down the high school hallway, playfully tackling them to the ground, and them to grunt out,

"Say it!"

Lance exclaimed, putting his full weight onto Pidge's smaller frame, who repeatedly smacked at his shoulders to try to get him off of them,

"Fine! Uncle! Uncle! Now, get off me damnit! You're squishing me!"

With one last push, Pidge was able to shove Lance off them roughly, pouting, and mumbling,

"Asshole..."

They crossed their arms, glaring up at Lance, who just grinned cockily, exclaiming,

"You had it coming!"

Pidge rolled their eyes, giving him the middle finger, then smirking,

"Yeah, yeah. You just watch your back, I'll get my revenge."

Lance's eyes widened, as they began to walk away, chasing after them,

"Not fair! I just got you back! You can't-"

Lance rambled dramatically, only to be stopped abruptly, when he bumped into someone's back unexpectedly,

“Hey! Watch where you're-"

Lance's breath caught in his throat for a moment when he noticed the teen in front of him. He had raven black hair, slightly past his shoulders, pale skin, and the most dazzling set of violet eyes he'd ever seen; though they had a pained, exhausted look in them,

"Ugh? Earth to Lance!"

Pidge called out, waving a hand in his face, quickly snapping him out of the trance he was in, staring at the male in front of him, continuing with,

"We're going to be late Lance! Stop drooling!"

Lance's cheeks warmed up, turning slightly red, and he swore he saw the male's eyes widen a bit, but Pidge was already pulling him down the hall, and he couldn't concentrate long enough to try and slip away from them. All he knew was that there was a strange feeling in his stomach now, and he suddenly didn't feel so playful and happy anymore...

**_❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙_ **

As Pidge dragged Lance to his seat, they gave him a strange look, asking,

"What was that about dude? You completely froze up like you saw a ghost or something. I mean, did you?! That would've been SO cool! You totally need to tell me next time it happens!"

Lance's brows were furrowed, shooting Pidge a look that said, **_'Shut up, that wasn't it.'_**

Pidge rolled their eyes, asking in exaggeration,

" _ANOTHER_  crush Lance? Come on, what is this? Number... 25? How many times has it NOT worked-"

Pidge was cut off when there was a knock on the door to the classroom suddenly, and the principal walked in, followed by the guy Lance had seen earlier.

The principal spoke to the teacher at the front for a moment, motioning to the male several times, nodding, and wishing the class a good day, before exiting the room.

The teacher then walked to the front of the room with the male, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

It took a moment, but everyone finally had their eyes to the front, waiting for what he had to say.

Meanwhile, Lance's stomach seemed to be doing flip flops, because for whatever reason... This guy seemed extremely familiar, and it wasn't till his teacher actually spoke that a chill ran down his spine, and his heart began to speed up in panic,

"Class, this is Keith Kogane. He's going to be joining us from now on. Please be kind, and help him to feel welcome."

The teacher gave Keith a warm smile, then proceeded to tell him to take the empty seat on Lance's left side.

The next thing Lance knew, a pair of violet eyes seemed to focus on him, as Keith gave a small nod and proceeded towards the seat instructed; he took a seat, avoiding any eye contact once seated, seeming tense, and Lance couldn't say he blamed him, every bone in his own body was rigid, and his hands trembled slightly in his lap; completely zoned out as the teacher began his lesson.

 

Keith was back... Back after 9 long, heartbreaking years... And, he honestly had no idea how to feel...


End file.
